


i neglected to mention it in text but the symbiotes name is booty and its very important to me that you know

by leedeeloo



Category: Planet Booty (Band)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Venom AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: anonymous asked: hey what if like. a venom/eddie situation but like. dylan germick and dylan booty.





	i neglected to mention it in text but the symbiotes name is booty and its very important to me that you know

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this november 2018. also this isnt just a cross post from tumblr, i did extend it a little into an actual ending.

It had been a long time, and he’d gotten used to it.

Mostly. 

It was another morning Dylan found himself out of bed before waking up, body moving not of it’s own accord, not really.

“Mworwim,” he mumbled, brushing his teeth. He brought his other hand up, first through a water-like resistance, then easy as anything, rubbing his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back, fingers catching in tangles, other one brushing on auto pilot. Brush out of his mouth, lean over, spit. 

“How long you been up?” he asked before shoving the brush back in his mouth, less froth. He moved less aggressively now, less enthusiastic. His body, his motions, were fully his again, and he leaned against the counter, tilted his head and examined his skin in the mirror. 

_ Ten minutes _ a voice inside and outside his head answered. Dylan raised his eyebrows.

“Not bad,” he remarked. “You gotta stop letting me sleep in, though.” 

There was just a grumble in response. Like a dog being told to get off the couch. Dylan laughed, coughed on minty spit. 

“I’m serious,” he slurred, mouth full. Again he spat into the sink, rinsed off his toothbrush. “I gotta get used to getting up again. Or are you just gonna start taking me all the way to work?”

Another grumble.  _ Maybe. _

“When you stop banging up my shins,” Dylan quipped. He stretched, strode out of his bathroom. “You’re great at all the superhuman moves and saving my ass, but I would  _ love it _ if you got a little more grace around the coffee table.” 

That earned his body careening into the wall, an internal force pushing him over, a teasing shove.

Dylan laughed, giggling. “Easy now,” he said, palm flat against the wall as he righted himself. “Can’t damage the vessel too much.”

* * *

Getting home and his feet were clumsy, tired. It was too late, the stairs to his apartment too numerous, and he gladly took the help, fighting to stay awake long enough to unlock his door. Into the doorway, kicking shut the door, weaving wobbling strides to his couch that he fell face down on. He’d never been more achingly aware that it was only 8 p.m. 

He got a few short and blessed minutes of rest, before he was pushing himself up, body moving to the kitchen.

“Nooo,” Dylan drawled, whining, “B, I’m tired.”

_ You need to eat _ was the infuriatingly level headed reply. 

“I know,” Dylan said, drawing it out, “but I’m tiiiired.” He made an angry humming noise, trying his best to stomp around in a huff as he was being made to cook. He kept making these grumbles, and when his head was forced upright, he spoke, “just lemme get this out of my system.”

_ Fine _ came the response, and Dylan gained control of most of his body, hands busy. 

His head fell back and he groaned to the heavens. It got more impatient, reverberating, and he started to bounce on the spot, stomping his feet. “I don’t! Wanna!” Dylan said finally, dredging up his purest source of bratty teenage whining of not getting his way.

A soft sigh, and his posture straightened.

A pause.

_ You’re done? _

“Yeah,” Dylan said, all the resistance out of his voice. “This smells good, is this that recipe I wanted to try?”

A hum that wasn’t him, an affirmative.  _ You weren’t paying attention _ the symbiote accused.

“Nah,” Dylan replied. “I was busy! I had a tantrum to throw.”

There was the feeling of a chuckle, of eyes being rolled. 

“ _ You’re impossible _ ,” Dylan said in sync with the symbiote, matching the tone, the emphasis. He’d heard it many times before. “I know, B. You’ve told me, I know.” Dylan smiled, and felt a twin tug on his cheeks, both he and the symbiote making the same expression, urging it out of the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> i desperately want to do more with this au but uh idk what. so if you have any ideas or requests, let me know! either here in the comments, or go send me an ask on tumblr, @officiallordphobos


End file.
